21 short stories about love
by metal rider
Summary: 21 drabbles about each couple in Victorious will usually be between 100-300 words every couple. Couples done so far: Cade, Tribbie, Catrina, Bori, Cabbie, Brina, Candre
1. Cade

I own nothing here

So as a writing challenge I decided to write a drabble about each Victorious couple so I am going to be posting them as if finish so we'll sew how many get done tonight

Chapter 1 Cade

Jade woke up and tried to move her arms only to find them bound to Cat's living room chair

"Cat, let me go. Now" She said to her girlfriend who was laying on the couch waiting for her to wake up

"No, you're being punished. You were very mean to Tori yesterday" Cat replied

"I was not Vega deserved it, that's what she gets for dating my ex" Jade said

"You're dating her's and she at least asked permission first" Cat said and Jade accepted that she wouldn't be winning this fight

"What's my punishment?" Jade asked

"Well since you threw her birthday cake in her face, you're going to be stuck there while I eat all these red velvet cupcakes" Cat said

"Well that isn't so bad" Jade said, Cat's red velvet cupcakes were her favourite but she could handle it, then Cat reached for the remote and turned on the DVD player and her least favourite song started

"My little pony..."


	2. Tribbie

Still don't own:

Chapter 2 Tribbie

"Can we please take a break" Robbie whined as he walked through the mall carrying all of his girlfriend's bags as Trina walked slightly ahead of him

"You're right, I could use a break, here I'll sit down on this bench and you can go run out and drop all my bags in my car then on your way back you can get me a milkshake" Trina said sitting at the bench and holding her keys towards Robbie

"Trina, I'm the one carrying everything, can't you take these out to the car?" Robbie whined in response

"I don't think so, you see that my tire me out and we'd have to cut our visit short" Trina said like it was the most obvious thing in the world

"So? We can go to your house and I can make you dinner or something" Robbie begged

"True, but that would mean missing out on the lingerie store, and I was hoping for your opinion on a couple things" Trina purred

"uh I'll be back in a few minutes" Robbie said rushing off towards the car


	3. Catrina

still no owning of Victorious

Chapter 3 Catrina

"Thanks for the ice cream Trina" Cat said giggling in the passenger seat as Trina drove them home after getting dinner and seeing a movie that Tori had told Cat about. It had been a bit odd since it was more of a date movie but Trina knew that if she brought that up Cat might freak out.

"No problem Cat, I'm glad you had fun" Trina replied as they pulled into Cat's driveway

"oh I have something for you" Cat said unbuckling her seatbelt

"What would that b-"Trina started but was cut off by Cat kissing her

"That was fun we'll need to do that more often" Cat said getting off the latina and skipping into her house


	4. Bori

The whole me owning victorious doesn't seem to be happening

Chapter 4 Bori

"hey slappers it's me Tori and I'm going to take some of your requests" Tori said into her webcam as she scrolled down the request list "Alright let's see here, that's illegal, I'm not allowed to have Sinjin in my house anymore, where would I even get a jet engine, wow Jade that's just dark, okay here's one; dear Tori I really need you to do this, when the next time one of your friends comes over I want you to secretly record you saying really bad pick up lines until you either get to ten or they make you stop, bonus points if it's Jade or Beck, well lucky for you Beck's coming over later so I will set that up"

Later

"Hey Beck" Tori said opening the door and letting him in, you look tired, is it because you've been running through my mind all day?" Tori said leading him to the couch

"What?" Beck deadpanned

"Nothing, was your dad a baker? Cause you got a nice set of buns"

"Tori, you feeling okay?" Beck asked

"Pssh, I'm feeling almost as fine as you look" Tori replied

'If you say so, hey you got anything to eat?" Beck asked

"Well on the menu there's me n u" Tori replied

"Why are you doing this?" Beck demanded standing up

"Doing what? Oh by the way did you have lucky charms this morning because you look magica" Tori started but was cut off by Beck kissing her "lly delicious" she breathed out

"Are you done?" Beck asked

"One more?" Tori pleaded

"Fine"

"I may not have my virginity but you can have the box it came in"


	5. Cabbie

Still a no on ownership of Victorious

Hey does anyone know what the story where Trina and Jade are best friends and Trina asks Jade to watch over Tori while Tori is housesitting for her, and Tori gets a crush on her is called?

Cabbie

"Hey Cat, where are you?" Robbie asked into his phone

"I'm at Tori's, I decided to have a spa day with her and Jade" Cat replied

"But you said you would go out with me today" Robbie said sadly

"I know, but I'll be done by 5, so I'll be at the restaurant in time for 7" Cat said confidently

"Cat it's 7:30" Robbie informed her

"No it's not it's like 3:30" Cat said before checking her watch and realizing that it was actually four hours later than she thought it was then she looked to see how they lost track of time when she saw Jade curled up inside Tori's embrace and both girls were sleeping soundly

"Oh my gosh Robbie, I am so sorry like really really sorry, we all must have went non conscious or something I'll just wash this stuff off my face and leave a note and then come right away" Cat said grabbing the clothes she was planning on wearing for the date

"Well we missed the dinner but I can swing by and pick you up in 15 minutes to go to the show" Robbie said

"Dang it I wanted to go to that place" Cat said annoyed

"Well we can go next time, I'll see you in fifteen" Robbie said hanging up and walking to his car

Review, it's the only thing that motivates me beyond finally finishing one of my stories


	6. Brina

another chapter with no sign of me owning the show

Chapter 6: Brina

"What if he hates it and never wants to see me again" Trina asked anxiously

"Trina relax, Beck won't care if things aren't perfect" Tori explained calmly

"Yes he will, the chicken will ruin everything, I should have gotten take out" Trina whined

"Look what was the thing that really drove him away from Jade?" Tori said moving behind her sister and rubbing her shoulders

"The fact that she pulled a pair of scissors on him?" Trina said flatly

"Okay yes that didn't help them but he also wanted her to try with him, so he'll love the fact that you tried to make him his favorite dinner, and that you won't pull a bladed weapon on him" Tori said confidently

"I guess you're right" Trina said becoming visibly calmer

"Well I guess I'll come back tomorrow then" Tori said heading to the door

"You can't leave, I don't know what to do" screeched Trina

"Trina I'm not sticking around for your date, that would make everything awkward as hell" Tori responded

"Okay fine, but come back if things go bad" Trina said

"They won't go bad, I'll see you two tomorrow morning" Tori said winking as she closed the door.

Please review


	7. Candre

All right I'm a third of the way through this, I still don't own Victorious so clearly my minions weren't paid enough

Chapter 7: Candre

Like always it starts when he hears her sing, it's so cliché that even Tori doesn't find it funny anymore when he shows up at 3am

"Dude just ask her out" Tori demands usual sympathy gone so early in the morning

"I can't Tori, it's Cat the girl Robbie has liked since preschool" Andre said excitedly

"Okay first off Robbie falls in love with any girl who breathes the same air as him, he'll get over it" Tori said

"But what about the group, if we break up what will happen?" Andre demanded

"The same thing that happens whenever Beck and Jade break up" Tori replied

"Tori why can't you see how big a deal this is" Andre asked

"Because it isn't you should ask Cat out and be happy, plus she likes you so go do it, well don't it's like 3:15 AM but do it at school tomorrow or else" Tori threatened

"Or else, what?" Andre asked a bit nervous, while Tori wasn't as mean as Jade is, you definitely did not want to be on her bad side

"Oh you'll see" Tori said pushing him out the door

Later

Andre was walking down the hallways looking for Cat, he would do this he told himself as he spotted her

"Hey Cat, can I ask you something" he said walking up to her

Review, it keeps the story moving


End file.
